narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eagle Sage Mode
Washiseji Modo (Literally Meaning; Eagle Sage Mode) is a form Heiwa Sozo mastered under the tutelage of giant eagle elder Sage, Yorokobikakin. After shifting into Sage Mode, green markings appear around his eyes that cover his eyelids and a bit beyond. Long strips of the same color stretch from his face down to his chin and an empty pale green circle appears on his forehead; the true mark of a Sage. Because he is a Perfect Sage, Heiwa is able to perfectly balance the Natural Energy with his own energies. Eagle Sage Benefits When in Sage Mode, his physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, techniques, and durability dramatically increases. Thanks to his training with eagles, Heiwa has an a tremendous lung capacity in which he can use the oxygen in an area – or within himself, very effectively, enabling him to hold his breath for extended periods of time while staying active. Like the eagles who taught him, Heiwa can see far more than the average human. His sight exceeds miles on end when in Sage Mode and can even be linked with his bird companions. Heiwa's Sage Mode lasts for a good 8 minutes. Another addition to his training is his ability to withstand extremely high or low air pressure and high wind friction. His body can tolerate deep-water pressures and survive, an amazing feat. One of Heiwa's favorite attributes when in Sage Mode is his lung's capacity to acclimatize and respire in any gaseous medium, whether hostile or deficient. He can easily filter away non-gaseous substances and breathe toxic gases instead of oxygen and survive montane, aerial, or terrene air deficiencies. When entering into Sage Mode – which actually only takes him about 10 to 15 seconds, due to his family's abilities, Heiwa's chakra becomes amazingly dense and embosses the ground below. It even grows strong enough to force down those within the vicinity, making it so that they cannot stand. If need be, Heiwa can grow wings and even change his hands into eagle claws. Final Eagle Sage Mode Known only as the Super Eagle Sage Mode, Supaiguruseji Modo is the soul advancement beyond Sage Mode with all of the original Sage Mode attributes added. With further expansion of now known knowledge, this is actually a variation of the Six Paths Sage Technique. Such a form is achieved after one temporarily absorbs the Osozakura Tree. It is an enhanced transformation resulting in a skyrocketing of chakra-level, strength, speed, skill and techniques, and of course, sensory. On activation, the user must first have already gathered a decent amount of Natural Energy. After this is done, they will, without or while being in the initial Sage Mode, assimilate that Natural Energy with Ethereal Energy and Spiritual plus Physical energies (and if other energies exist, those too) until they are 100% the same and can't be differentiated or split, creating Super Chakra. After this, they must summon the Osozakura Tree and seal it within themselves. This on average takes 3 to 4 minutes, gathering the chakra that is, but if the sage is already in the initial Sage Mode, about 1 or 2 minutes. One can only be in this form for a good 3 minutes. When the preparations are done, a gigantic golden pillar surrounding the user's body 24 inches around them shoots into the air at amazing speeds, forming a crater around the user which digs half a meter deep. Within the center, the user's chakra level skyrockets and their hair begins to shorten, creating a headdress made of eagle feathers which symbolizes the relationship between the user and the animal familiar. Such a form has a noticeable effect on the user's personality, turning them into a battle-loving, loudmouthed fighting, and death inducing warrior, something Heiwa Sozo frowns upon. It is said that this form multiplies Heiwa's power, 10x what it was before the transformation. His chakra control is so perfect in this form that general hand seals are unnecessary altogether. Without much effort, the user's speed climaxes, being pushed to levels surpassing the legendary. Their sense of sight and hearing discharges in a 20 mile radius, giving them the power to hear and see targets 30 miles in the distance, similarly to an eagle, Heiwa's animal summoning. Thanks to the Osozakura Tree, Heiwa is also able to manipulate the main five elemental releases in this form. After the duration of this form, the user is unable to absorb Natural Energy or move at high speeds for hours on end. Their muscles are torn and healing speed decreased considerably, limiting movement. The vast amount of fatigue induced by Final Sage Mode is enough to put the user in a coma after usage. Super Chakra Super Chakra is the energy afforded to Final Sages if they have Igaku Chakra. The chakra consist of Natural, Ethereal, Spiritual, and Physical energies, all bound together under 1 core of power that cannot be separated. Such a chakra appears in a golden color and takes on a very dense and heavy characteristic. With all of the abilities of Igaku Chakra, Super Chakra mimics a characteristic of regular chakra; the ability to be unbroken by regular means. Super Chakra is also known to be very explosive and has high radiation counts. If someone were trying to absorb or counter it, their body or chakra would become infected with radiation, breaking up the format of the body or chakra and destroying it. Sensors describe this chakra as warm and bright, a very attractive energy. It alone calms the nerves of animals, taming their will to harm or fight. For those with an intent against this chakra, it enervates and enfeebles opponents who are in a meter radius of the user. It also has very strong life-sustaining properties